Prehistoric size
莫萨龙, 翼龙, 食肉牛龙, 厚鼻龙, 三角恐龙, 肿头龙, 犹他人, 德克斯特的实验室 Dinosaur Chart Ben Gibson and Patrick Mulligan 2018 Johanan Raatz 加利莫斯 包头龙 蓝妹妹 副栉龙, 阿根廷龙 高棘龙 蓝妹妹 3 inches -Compsognathus. -Smurfette. -Microceratus 3 Meters -Bulbasaurus. -Dryosaurus. -Homalocephale. -Utahraptor. -Ornithomimus. 4 Meters -Kentrosaurus. -Euoplocephalus. 6 Meters -Ceratosaurus. -Gallimimus. 7 Meters -Dilophosaurus. -Ouranosaurus. 8 Meters -Albertosaurus. -Pachycephalosaurus. -Torosaurus. -Pteranodon. -Pachyrhinosaurus. -Carnotaurus. 9 Meters -Corythosaurus. -Stegosaurus. -Triceratops. 10 Meters -Parasaurolophus. -Allosaurus. 11 Meters -Ankylosaurus. -Iguanodon. 12 Meters -Saurophaganax. -Torvosaurus. 13 Meters -Acrocanthosaurus. -Edmontosaurus. -Giganotosaurus. -Quetzalcoatlus. 15 Meters -Carcharadontosaurus. -Tyrannosaurus Rex. 17 Meters -Spinosaurus. 19 Meters -Camarasaurus. -Mosasaurus. 21 Meters -Giraffatitan. 25 Meters -Diplodocus. -Apatosaurus. 30 Meters -Brachiosaurus. -Barosaurus. -Alamosaurus. 35 Meters -Argentinosaurus. -Patagotitan. 40 Meters -Supersaurus. -Sesimosaurus. Creatures in film * Acrocanthosaurus 13 meters (theropoda) (Dinosaur King) * Alexornis (Birds), (theropoda) (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Allosaurus 12 meters (theropoda) (Dinosaur Revolution) * Alphadon (Mammals) (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Archelon 9 meters (turtle) (Dino Dan Trek's Adventure) * Argentinosaurus 30-34 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaurs: Giant of Patagonia) * Brachiosaurus 26–30 meters (85–98 ft) (phytodinosauria) (Jurassic World Evolution) * Bulbasaurus 13–16 centimetres (5.1–6.3 in) (mammals) (Christopher DiPiazza) * Camarasaurus 18 meters (Phytodinosauria) (Jurassic World Evolutionn, and Jurassic Fight Club) * Carnotaurus 6 meters (theropoda) (Jurassic World Evolution) * Carcharodontosaurus 12 meters (theropoda) (Planet Dinosaurs, and Monsters Resurrected:) * Ceratosaurus 2-4 meters (theropoda) (Jurassic Fight Club) * Chirostenotes 0.3 meters (theropoda) (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Chamosaurus (reptile) (Dinosaur 2000) * Compsognathus 23 Cm (theropoda) (Dino Dan) * Edmontonia (identified as an ankylosaur) 6 meters ''(phytodinosauria) ''(Walking with Dinosaurs) * Edmontosaurus 12 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dino Dan) * Euoplocephalus 6 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dino Dan) * Gallimimus 4 meters (theropoda) (Dino Dan) * Gorgosaurus 7 meters (theropoda) (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Hesperonychus 2 meters (theropoda) (Walking with Dinosaurs, Jurassic World) * Hypsilophodon 1 meters (phytodinosauria) (Luis V. Rey) * Huayangosaurus 8 meters (phytodinosauria) (Jurassic World Evolution) * Ichthyornis 24 centimetres (birds) (Dinosaur 2000) * Iguanodon 10 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaur 2000) * Megalodon 20 meters (shark) (The Meg) * Microceratus 2 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaur 2000) * Mosasaurus 18–21 meters (marine reptile) (Dinosaur Revolution) * Lambeosaurus 13 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaur Train) * Leptoceratops 2-3 meters (phytodinosauria) (Luis V. Rey) * Pachycephalosaurus 3 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaurs Decoded) * Pachyrhinosaurus 8 meters (phytodinosauria) (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Parasaurolophus 10 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaur King and The Good Dinosaur) * Parksosaurus (phytodinosauria) (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Pteranodon 9 meters (pterosaur) (Dinosaur 2000) * Quetzalcoatlus (identified as a pterosaur) 12 meters (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Sauropelta 8 meters (phytodinosauria) (Jurassic World Evolution) * Spinosaurus 18 meters (theropoda) (Monsters Resurrected) * Stegosaurus 10 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dino Dan) * Struthiomimus 5 meters (theropoda) (Dinosaur 2000) * Styracosaurus 5 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaur 2000) * Stygimoloch 2 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaurs Decoded) * Supersaurus 40 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaur King) * Troodon 1 meters (theropoda) ''(Walking with Dinosaurs)' * ''Triceratops 9 meters (phytodinosauria) (Dinosaur Revolution, and Prehistoric Park) * Tyrannosaurus Rex 15 meters (theropoda) (Dinosaur Revolution, and Animal Armageddon) * Utahraptor 4 meters (theropoda) (Walking with Dinosaurs, Jurassic Fight Club, and Turok 2008) Saurischia size (reboot) * Argentinosaurus L: 35–40m (114.8–144.7 ft) * Supersaurus L: 33-34m (108.2-111.5 ft) * Brachiosaurus L: 26–30m (85.3–98.9 ft) * Barosaurus L: 26 m (85.8 feet) * Patagotitan L: 40 m (131 ft) * Diplodocus L: 33.5 m (110 ft) * Nigersaurus L: 18 m (59 ft) * Amargasaurus L: 11m (38.6 ft) * Giraffatitan L: 21.8–22.46 m (71.5–73.7 ft) * Apatosaurus L: 21-23m (68.9-75.5 ft) * Camarasaurus L: 23m (75.6ft) * Plateosaurus L: 4-10m (13.1-32.8ft) * Herrerasaurus L: 6 m (20 ft) Ornithoscelida size (reboot) * Microceratus L: 0.6m (2.9 ft) * Scelidosaurus L: 4m (13.1 ft) * Ornithomimus L: 4m (13.3 ft) * Hypsilphodon L: 1.8m (5.9 ft) * Pachycephalosaurus L: 4-5m (13.1-16.4 ft) * Styracosaurus L: 5-6m (16.4-19.7 ft) * Tuojiangosaurus L: 6-7m (19.7-22.9 ft) * Euoplocephalus L: 7m (22.9 ft) * Olorotitan L: 8 m (26 feet) * Pachyrhinosaurus L: 7-8m (22.9-26.2 ft) * Triceratops L: 8-9m (26.2-29.9 ft) * Corythosaurus: 8.1 m (27 ft) * Stegosaurus L: 10m (32.9 ft) * Saurolophus L: 9-10m (29.5-32.8 ft) * Parasaurolophus 10-11m (32.8-36.3 ft) * Iguanodon L: 9-12m (29.9-38.3 ft) * Lambeosaurus L: 13m (43 ft) * Edmontosaurus L: 12-14m (39.3-45.9 ft) * Archaeopteryx L: 0.2m (1.7 ft) and three apples tall/ 7.5 inches * Compsognathus L: 1m (3.9 ft) tall than Smurfette * Velociraptor L: 1.5m (5.0 ft) * Oviraptor L: 2.2m (6.7 ft) * Coelophysis L: 2m (6.6 ft) * Dilophosaurus L: 5m (16.6 ft) * Utahraptor L: 3.9-5m (12.8-16.4 ft) * Ceratosaurus L: 5.3m (17.3 ft) * Carnotaurus L: 7m (24.8 ft) * Gorgosaurus L: 10m (30.6 ft) * Allosaurus L: 12m (40.2 ft) * Carcharodontosaurus L: 14m (45.9 ft) * Acrocanthosaurus L: 12m (39.6 ft) * Tyrannosaurus Rex L: 14-15m (45.9-47.9 ft) * Giganotosaurus L: 15-16m (48.6-52.6 ft) * Spinosaurus L: 18m (59.6 ft) Non Reptile size (reboot) * Megalodon L: 15m (45.6 ft) * Liopleurodon L: 18m (59.7 ft) * Mosasaurus L: 18-21m (59-69 ft) * Dunkleosteus L: 30m (99.6 ft) * Pteranodon W: 6-8m (19.7-26.4 ft) * Quetzalcoatlus W: 12m (39.4 ft) 'List of animals:' * Iguanodon: (117-108 MYA) * Height: 3m (9.84 ft) * Length: 10m (32.80 ft) * Weight: 3.5 tonnes * Parasaurolophus: (76-65 MYA) * Height: 3.3m (10.83 ft) * Length: 10.4m (34.12 ft) * Weight: 2 tons * Brachiosaurus: (160-150 MYA) * Height: 14.4m (47.24 ft) * Length: 26–30m (85–98 ft) * Weight: 55 tons * Pachyrhinosaurus: (70-66 MYA) * Height: 2.5m (8.2 ft) * Length: 7-8m (22.96-27.98 ft) * Weight: 3 tonnes * Ichthyornis: (95–83.5) * Scientific name: Ichthyornis (Fish bird?) * Length: 9.4 in. (Adult) * Wingspan: 17 in. (Adult) * Longisquama: (235 MYA) * Scientific name: Longisquama (Long scales) * Higher classification: Avicephala * Phylum: Chordata * Carnotaurus: (83-72 MYA) * Height: 3m (9,8 ft) * Length: 9m (29 ft) * Weight: 2 tons * Chironstenotes: (70 MYA) * Height: 1.5m (4.92ft) * Length: 4m (13.12ft) * Weight: 99.79 kg * Koolasuchus: (120 MYA) * Higher classification: Chigutisauridae * Order: Temnospondyli * Phylum: Chordata * Crichtonsaurus: (80.7-65 MYA) * Height: 1.7m (5.58 ft) * Length: 7m (22.97) * Weight: 0.5 tons * Pteranodon: (70-66 MYA) * Height: 4-5 ft (1.2-1.5m) * Length: 12-18 ft (3.8-5.6m) * Weight: 44-205 lbs (20-93kg) * Mosasaurus: (70-65 MYA) * Height: 3m (10 ft) * Length: 18.8m (61.67 ft) * Weight: 20 tons * Archaeolemur: (1047-1280) * Order: Primate * Phylum: Chordata * Rank: Genus * Argentinosaurus: (95-70 MYA) * Height: 18.8m (61.67 ft) * Length: 30–35m (98–115 ft) * Weight: 90 tons * Dakotaraptor: (70-65 MYA) * Height: 1.7m (5.58 ft) * Length: 3.9m (12.8 ft) * Weight: 150 kg * Microceratus: (87-75 MYA) * Diet: Herbivore * Length: 0.8 meter (2.5 feet) * Weight: 14 lbs (6.3 Kilograms * Triceratops: (67-65 MYA) * Height: 3m (9.84 ft) * Length: 9m (29.53 ft) * Weight: 9 tons * Edmontosaurus: (72-70 MYA) * Height: 4m (13.12 ft) * Length: 12m (39.36 ft) * Weight: 4 tonnes * Stegosaurus: (150-140 MYA) * Height: 3m (9.84 ft) * Length: 10m (32.81 feet) * Weight: 3.4 tons * Monoclonius: (76-66 MYA) * Height: 2.8m (9.19 ft) * Length: 8.5m (27.89 ft) * Weight: 3 tons * Alexornis: (70-67 MYA) * Height: 0.2m (0.7 ft) * Length: 0.15m (0.5 ft) * Weight: 0.3 kg (0.7 lbs) * Supersaurus: (150- 145 MYA) * Height: 16m (52.60 ft) * Length: 33–34m (108–112 ft) * Weight: 40.0 tons * Camarasaurus: (161.6-150 MYA) * Height: 6.4m (14,5 ft) * Length: 18m (59.4 ft) * Weight: 50 tons * Struthiomimus: (70-66 MYA) * Height: 1.6m (5.25 ft) * Length: 4.3m (14.11 ft) * Weight: 150 kg * Compsognathus: (145 MYA) * Height: 12 inches (Smurfette) * Length: 1m (3 ft) * Weight: 0.83-3.5 kg (1.8-7.7 lb) * Euoplocephalus: (75.9-66 MYA) * Height: 2.4m (7.9 ft) * Length: 5.5m (18 ft) * Weight: 2.5 tons * Stygimoloch: (70-65 MYA) * Height: 1.1m (3.61 ft) * Length: 3.5m (11.48 ft) * Weight: 78 kg * Spinosaurus: (95-85 MYA) * Height: 6.4m (14,5 ft) * Length: 18m (59.6 ft) * Weight: 20 tons * Tyrannosaurus Rex: (67-65 MYA) * Height: 5m (16.7 ft) * Length: 14.5m (47.89 ft) * Weight: 18 tons * Giganotosaurus: (98-89 MYA) * Height: 7m (23.6 ft) * Length: 16,9m (53.6 ft) * Weight: 14 tons * Allosaurus: (155-145 MYA) * Height: 3.6m (11.81 ft) * Length: 10.4-12.5m (34.12-41.95 ft) * Weight: 2.3 tons * Acrocanthosaurus: (115-95 MYA) * Height: 3.2m (10.49 ft) * Length: 11.5m (38.02 ft) * Weight: 6 tons * Gorgosaurus: (70-66 MYA) * Height: 3m (9.84 ft) * Length: 9m (29.53 ft) * Weight: 9 tons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mythical Animals Category:Heroes and Villans